The Rise of Octopon
by Greazybacon89
Summary: Ren and his crew locate the 13th Treasure of Rule. They rush back to the lighthouse with the treasures and witness the rise of Rens once great home, Octopon.


Disclaimer: Pirates of Dark Water is the product of Hannah Barbara, I hold no claims to the series, characters, or rights.

**The Thirteenth Treasure**

"Ay Jitata," roared Ioz as he was thrown onto the deck of the Wraith after it departed onto the violent sea just outside of Janda-town.

"Grab the ropes!" commanded Ren, as he ran down-below to retrieve the 12th Treasure of Rule. "There's dark water ahead!"

Dark Water was an evil force that was overrunning the crew's home planet of Mer. The Dark Water was originally sealed within the core of the planet, but was released, along with the 13 Treasures of Rule, when there was a rift in the sea floor.

"This is the end of us!" squawked Niddler the monkey-bird as he attempted to gather his minga-mellons that fell onto the deck as a result of a violent surge.

"Stuff a minga in it," angrily screamed Tula, the only heroin on this journey.

It has been 17 years since King Primus failed in his attempt to reconnect the 13 Treasures of Rule. For the last year, Ren, the son of Primus and the Prince of Octopon, has continued his father's quest to regain the 13 Treasures of Rule. The accumulation of the 13 treasures would halt the growth of the sadistic Dark Water, and would result with the majestic city of Octopon rising to its previous splendor.

Ren returned to the upper deck holding a pouch. This satchel contained the first 12 Treasures of Rule.

The crew of the Wraith could see the dark water creeping onto the side of the boat. Quickly thinking, Ren retrieved the 12th Treasure, The Treasure of Aisibic. This treasure began to glow with a brilliant shade of turquoise. Ren tied himself to the bow of the ship and plunged into the water, gripping the Aisibic jewel with all his might.

"REEENNNN!" screamed Tula.

"Careful boy!" commanded Ioz.

As Ren hit the water, he was immediately engulfed by the wicked dark water. However, the dark water began to vanish, and the clouds began to part. Ren sprung back to the surface of the sea gasping for air.

"What happened?" inquired Tula, "I thought you were done for!"

"The power of the Treasure is too much for the Dark Water," replied Ren.

As the remainder of the clouds parting from the horizon, the ship continued to sail into the distance. The crew knew they were close to finding the last Treasure and were close to completing their journey.

"Ren! The compass!" Tula shrieked.

Ren looked down at the compass hanging from his neck. His father had left him this compass in order to find the remaining treasures. When a treasure is near, the compass emits a strong beam of light that directs the crew to the Treasure.

"We're near the completion of our voyage. This treasure is the final component of the 13 Treasures of Rule. My father, King Primus of Octopon, will aide us in spirit during this final task," replied Ren.

The Wraith and its crew set out to a small island in the distance that was home to the 13th Treasure of Rule. The Sphere of Conquest, as it is called, is now within the crews grasps. The treasure, and the end to their journey, was just over the horizon.

The crew arrives on the island to find a dreary and desolate place. As they step off the small boat they took to the island, they are bombarded by a gust of wind so strong it knocked their feet out from under them. As they recovered, and stood to their feet, they made their way to the tropical forest that surrounded the heart of the island.

Making their way through the deep vegetation, they reach a decrepit temple.

"Look Ren!" shouted an astonished Tula.

"Just as the prophecy describes, The Lost Temple of Galdebar!" exclaimed Ren.

"The Sphere of Conquest must be inside then!" shouted Ioz with a sudden realization.

Ren, Tula, and Ioz all dart into the temple, while Niddler the monkey-bird flew overhead. When the crew ventured into the temple, what they saw was truly magnificent. A single beam of sunlight penetrated the oculus of the Temple. This sunbeam illuminated a single alter where the Sphere of Conquest has made its resting place.

"There it is," whispered Ren with an astounded look upon his face.

As the crew made their way back to the Wraith with their new treasure in hand, they spotted Bloth's ship, the Maelstrom. Bloth is the most feared and notorious pirate lord on all of Mer. This pasty white creature stood over 7 feet tall and controlled much of Mer and the Dark Water. But his rule would soon cease once Ren and his crew returned to Octopon with all 13 Treasures of Rule.

"By my father's sword, we will not be put off course!" avowed Ren.

Quickly thinking Ren turned the sail inward and the ship glided swiftly across the sea. The Wraith was a much smaller ship than the Maelstrom, so it was much faster as well.

After many quick maneuvers, and the swiftness of the Wraith, Ren and his crew were able to outrun the Maelstrom, and were now headed back to the lighthouse in Octopon.

As the Wraith pulled into port in the now derelict city of Octopon, Ren new what he must do.

"We must get to the lighthouse and place all 13 Treasures of Rule upon the alter" eagerly said Ren. "We must hurry; it won't be long before Bloth and his men realize where we are."

The crew rushed into the lighthouse and up the stairs. At the peak of the old lighthouse they found a solitary stone pillar, a crippling gray color with snake-like vines growing up the sides.

"Get out all of the treasures!" commanded Ren.

The crew took out all of their treasures and handed them to Ren. Ren gathered all 13 Treasures of Rule in his arms and slowly walked to the cylinder in the middle of the circular room. He put all 13 treasures onto the pillar.

"What's happening?" questioned Tula as the room began to shake.

"Octopon is regaining its glory," replied Ren with a gasp.

As the crew peered out of the window atop the lighthouse, the vines began to deteriorate, the clouds began to part, and even the dreary waters around Octopon were glistening with sunlight. The Dark Water was banished from Mer, and Octopon was restored to its former glory.


End file.
